Caso del catalizador
by William Power
Summary: Traducción de:Turnabout Catalyst. Autor: nevertalk. Los eventos del Templo Hazakura ponen cambios en marcha para las vidas de Phoenix y Maya. Cambio, sin embargo, la tiene dificil para saber cuando detenerse con tantas cosas moviéndose para adelante. ¿Pueden detenerlo? ¿Tan siquiera quieren hacerlo? Spoilers de todo.
1. Volviendo a la normalidad

Febrero 10, 9:05pm

Bufete Wright & Co.

"Gracias por dejar que nos quedemos, Nick" Dijo Maya, metiéndose por el marco de la puerta a la oficina tomando el abrigo de Pearl.

"Difícilmente la primera vez," Comento Phoenix, entrando detrás de las dos chicas y prendiendo la luz. De hecho, últimamente Maya a acabado durmiendo en el apartamento de Phoenix más seguido, pero Maya aun veía que se ajustaba a agradecerle por ello, desde la primera fatídica noche que ella se metió en su vida, Phoenix se volteo a su perchero el cual vio que estaba cubierto por los abrigos de las chicas. Con un suspiro de buena naturaleza, el aventó su abrigo al sofá y cerró la puerta, empujando sus llaves a sus bolsillos. "De todas formas, estoy muy cansado para llevarte a la estación de tren," Él bromeo.

Maya le dio una expresión burlona. "Pfft, sabemos el camino de regreso, ¿No es así, Pearly?"

"¡Desde luego que si!" La médium respondió inmediatamente. Ella se volteo a Phoenix por su acusación. "Usted solo quiere quedarse con Maya la mística."

De cierta forma ella tenía razón, pero no de la forma en que ella pensaba. Maya apenas sobrevivió la confrontación contra la antigua 'amante' de Phoenix, Dahlia Hawthorne. Después de ser atrapada en su propio cuerpo por esa mujer muerta y de ser atrapada en una montaña congelante durante días mas aparte de perder a su madre, era una incógnita el porqué Maya seguía estable. Sin nada más, Phoenix la quería cerca para asegurarse que ella durara al menos un día mas.

"Simplemente no es seguro afuera las calles a estas horas de la noche," Él explico, bordeando el asunto. Aun así, algo en su interior decidió hacer rodar un poco mas a Pearl y él agrego, "En especial para unas señoritas tan jóvenes y adorables como ustedes."

Pearl se sonrojo profundamente y presiono sus mejillas con sus manos con su boca abierta. "¡Maya la mística, él cree que usted es adorable!"

Maya giro la mirada y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Pearl. "Vamos, Pearly, apresúrate y alístate para ir a dormir. Estaré allí en un momento."

"Pero no estoy…" La protesta de la pequeña fue interrumpida por un delicado bostezo, "… cansada."

"Ya sabes que si mientes Nick tendrá que interrogarte," Maya le advirtió.

Pearl se quedo sin aire. "¿De verdad, Sr. Nick?"

"Ese es mi trabajo, Pearls," Respondió el abogado con una sonrisa tímida.

Pearl miro a sus pies y los arrastro por un momento. "Entonces… entonces estoy un _poquito_ cansada." Ella se movió a la puerta que contenía el apartamento debajo de la oficina. Al abrirla. Ella se volteo a la pareja que un estaba en la oficina con su disposición alegre de vuelta en su cara. "Los dejare solos por un poco de tiempo de calidad. ¡Buenas noches, Sr. Nick! ¡Buenas noches, Maya la mística! ¡Ups, digo _Maestra _Maya ahora!" Ella apresuradamente cerró la puerta y sus pasos podían escucharse aporrear las escaleras.

Maya miro a la puerta por un corto tiempo mientras las inocentes palabras de la pequeña empezaron a pesarle. El titulo de maestra fue todo lo que necesito para desanimarla. Ella podía sentir su respiración andrajosa mas y mas y ella lentamente bajo su cabeza a sus manos. Lagrimas que habían sido retenidas empezaron a fluir por las orillas de sus ojos.

"¿Maya?"

La voz de Phoenix atravesó sus pensamientos. Ella había olvidado por completo que él estaba allí parado y sus mejillas se calentaron por la vergüenza. "Lo siento, Nick," Ella se atraganto.

"Está bien," Dijo él, acercándose a ella y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. "Estuviste conteniendo esas durante todo el día, ¿No es así?"

Maya esnifo y asentó con la cabeza sin mirar hacia Phoenix.

Phoenix le ofreció una sonrisa quebrada que ella no pudo ver. "Si yo estuviera en tus zapatos no creo que hubiera podido llegar a la cena. Eres mucho más fuerte que yo."

Tragándose el bulto de su garganta, Maya intento recuperar su compostura. Ella finalmente le miro a la cara por medio de unos ojos borrosos. "Nick… ¿Qué paso mientras yo… estaba afuera?"

"¿Mia no te lo dijo?"

"Lo hiso pero, bueno, yo estaba…"

Phoenix asentó con la cabeza, silenciando su incomodo balbuceo. "Vamos a sentarnos," él sugirió.

La pareja se movió al sofá y se quedaron sentados silenciosamente por un momento. Maya nerviosamente tironeo del dobladillo de su ropa de acolita, intentando pero fallando para que cubriera sus rodillas. Por su parte, Phoenix simplemente miraba hacia ella con gran preocupación. Él rara vez la miraba tan callada, sin menciona tan deprimida, pero él sabía que no podría dormir apropiadamente si no lograba hacer que ella se sintiera mejor de alguna manera.

"Sabes, ni yo me sé la historia completa," Él admitió después de una pequeña pausa. "Una parte del caso me la pase en el hospital." Él se rasco la parte de atrás del cuello por la recolección.

"Eso es lo que Franziska dijo; Algo acerca de una sesión de natación por el Rio Águila. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

Phoenix se recargo contra el sofá y miro hacia el techo como si eso pudiera ayudarle a explicar sus estúpidas acciones. "Bueno, tu sabes yo y el puente nunca nos llevamos bien. No me soporto mientras estaba sobre el." Él hiso una mueca. _(Muchas gracias, techo. Fuiste de gran ayuda.)_

Maya inclino su cabeza y tallo su ojo húmedo. "¿Cuándo fue eso? Pensé que se había quemado. Es por eso que Pearly y yo estábamos atrapadas en el otro lado."

"Así es," Phoenix respondió pensativamente. "Solo que, cuando lo estaba cruzando… estaba más o menos… en llamas."

"_¡Que!_"

Phoenix no tuvo tiempo para una elaboración. Él sintió un repentino impacto en su pecho y miro abajo para ver la cara de Maya enterrándose en él. Ella se aferro a su saco con un apretón de muerte y el nudo encima de la cabeza de la joven mujer lo tomo a él de la barbilla. _(Ella parece tan pequeña,)_ Él pensó arrepentido de sí mismo. _(No puedo ni imaginar lo que los últimos días fueron para ella.)_

"¡Grandísimo idiota! ¿Por qué _harías_ eso?" Ella empezó a sollozar descaradamente.

El abogado estaba asombrado. Él puso una mano sobre la espalda de Maya en un inútil intento por calmarla y de tratar de pensar en una manera de explicarse así mismo. "Había un asesino suelto. Todos estaban en pánico. Yo… yo tenía que asegurarme que estuvieras bien."

Esto parecía tener el efecto contrario a lo que estaba buscando. El llanto de Maya solo se hiso más fuerte, sin duda empapando su saco. El cuerpo de Maya se estaba convulsionando. "Pero… ¿¡Qué pasa si hubieras _muerto_!?"

"Maya…"

"No quiero que haya más muertes por mi culpa," Ella ordeno completamente destrozada en su pechera. "No… yo no valgo la pena."

Phoenix había visto a Maya llorar antes. Lo hizo por la muerte de su hermana y a la perspectiva de ser asesinada durante el caso Engarde, pero siempre lo había superado rápidamente. Su espíritu parecía inquebrantable… hasta ahora. Ahora no solo había perdido a su madre sin siquiera saber quién era ella y tenía toda la responsabilidades de una mujer aventada hacia ella al mismo tiempo, pero todo eso era apilado en la montaña de problemas que los últimos años le habían construido para ella. Todo lo que él podía hacer para responderle era abrazarla con más fuerza. Por un hombre que tenía una carrera en la que tenía que decir la cosa justa al momento justo, el estaba completamente despreparado y sin palabras.

"Tú y Pearly son todo lo que me queda," Maya continuo murmurando. Ella esnifo. "No sé qué haría si perdiera a uno de ustedes también."

"Es por eso que hice lo que hice," Phoenix respondió suavemente. Él le dio lo que él esperaba fuera un apretón confortante. "Yo tampoco quería perderte. Mis pies solo empezaron a moverse y, bueno…" Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al darse cuenta de que podría estar empeorando las cosas. "Todos estamos aquí, Maya. No nos iremos a ninguna parte." Él paso su mano por la espalda de Maya, junto con su suave y sedoso cabello, intentando calamar su llanto.

"¿Lo prometes?"

Phoenix sonrió a la centella de esperanza que ella le ofreció. "Lo prometo."

Maya se alejo del abrazo y esnifo mas lagrimas de regreso, aun colgando encima del saco empapado de Phoenix. Ella aun no había reunido el coraje para verlo a los ojos. "Perdón por lo de tu traje."

"Está bien. Tengo otro."

"¿Igual que este?"

Phoenix asentó con la cabeza.

Maya finalmente alzo la mirada con los ojos enrojecidos. "De verdad eres aburrido, Nick."

El abogado sonrió. "Uno de los dos tiene que serlo."

Ella miro de regreso al saco de Phoenix que está en sus manos y completamente arrugado. "No me refería a que fueras aburrido en una mala manera. Digo como si nosotros fuéramos un dúo cómico, tu serias el serio de los dos." Ella dejo ir el indefenso saco y le dio una alisada a su desarreglada corbata. Fallando su objetivo, ella bajo su cabeza de regreso a su pecho, exhalando el resto sus penas tanto como pudo.

"¿Entonces eso te convertiría en qué?" Pregunto Phoenix.

Maya pensé por un poco. "Yo sería la princesa purpura, defensora de Neo Olde Bufete Wright & Co."

_(No creo que eso sea parte de un dúo cómico,)_ Phoenix denoto para sí mismo. Él tallo la espalda de la mujer por un poco más. "¿Entonces te sientes mejor?"

Maya suspiro y se tallo los ojos con su manga mientras ella se paraba. "No sé si algún día me sentiré mejor," Ella admitió. "Mamá…" Ella sintió un agarre a su garganta y dejo de hablar para tomar un suspiro. "Las cosas van a cambiar, ¿No es así, Nick?"

Phoenix cubrió sus rodillas con sus manos. "¿Dices porque te vas a convertir en la Maestra Kurain?"

Maya asentó con la cabeza. "Ya me las arreglare para dividir el tiempo. No te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente."

"Qué bueno."

Esas simples palabras trajeron una sonrisa genuina a la cara de la nueva maestra. Posiblemente la única sonrisa sincera que ha puesto desde antes del caso. Era infecciosa, pronto le hiso el camino a Phoenix para llevar una igual. Los dos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro con la mente en blanco por un corto tiempo, los dos reflexionando a donde se dirigían sus vidas después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Phoenix fue el primero en darse cuenta en donde esta puesta su mirada y se libero del trance. "¿Creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir?" Él pregunto.

Maya también desvió la mirada de la persona que tenía enfrente. Ella trajo sus manos juntas a su regazo para anclarlas. "¿Podría… quedarme aquí esta noche?"

"Pensé que ya habíamos decidido eso. Pearl probablemente se quedo dormida esperando por ti."

Un sonroje profundo, y auto consiente se formo en las mejillas de Maya, remplazando completamente la sonrisa que tenia. Su voz de repente se puso más callada. "Yo… yo digo aquí… en el sofá." Ella apenas chillo la ultima parte. "¿Contigo?"

"¿Conmigo?" Pregunto Phoenix, arrepintiéndose de hacerlo casi de inmediato. (Que buena forma de cuestionarla después de que derrama su corazón contigo.)

La mandíbula de Maya se tenso ligeramente al ser cuestionada. "Yo… simplemente no quiero moverme," Ella murmuro. "Me siento segura aquí."

Phoenix estaba genuinamente conmovido por el sentimiento. Por un momento el miro hacia la niña, sintiendo no precisamente un pequeña cantidad de orgullo de que él pudiera calmar sus nervios. Sin embargo, mientras el miraba, el cuarto parecía atenuarse y de las paredes una cadenas empezaron a salir, entrecruzándose alrededor del cuerpo de Maya. Una serie de Pcsicocandados aparecieron. Retraído, el rápidamente se dio cuenta que entre más se sentara en silencio a estudiar los místicos objetos y su inesperada aparición, mas los candados empezarían lentamente a fracturarse y romperse por sí mismos, dejando a la médium ellos estaban escudando y chillando incómodamente.

"Claro que podemos," Él finalmente respondió.

Una sonrisa de alivio empezó a aparecer en los labios de Maya mientras los candados empezaron a desvanecerse. No todos estaban rotos, pero entre todo lo que a Phoenix le concierne, eso era asunto de Maya. Ella confiaba en él lo suficiente para estar a su nivel; ella tenía derecho a tener unos secretos. Él dijo a Maya que esperara allí mientras él se levantaba para apagar las luces. Usando la luz del Hotel Gatewater para navegar, el alzo el brazo encima de la parte de atrás del sofá y tomo el afghan que Mia había dejado encima de este. Aventándolo encima de los dos, él le dio a Maya sus buenas noches y se recargo en el sofá en la posición más cómoda posible.

Maya se volteo de su lado para mirar a Phoenix y trajo sus piernas arriba del sofá donde ella las envolvió con sus brazos. Ella rio para sí misma al ver los cabellos picudos chocar contra el sofá. Mientras ella cerraba sus ojos, ella se atuvo a esa pequeña pieza de paz para que la llevara por el resto de la noche.

* * *

Febrero 11, 10:23 am

Bufete Wright & Co.

Una respiración aguda levanto a Phoenix de su sueño. Él se levanto de inmediato notando su cuello adolorido. Mientras empezaba a sobárselo, esa sensación poco confortante fue remplázasela con un inesperado y doloroso peso cayendo en su entrepierna. Aparentemente estuvo abrazando a Maya toda la noche y cuando él se movió, la cabeza de Maya cayó en su regazo. Esto prontamente la despertó y se levanto abruptamente, chocando su frente con la barbilla de Phoenix.

"Buenos días para ti también," Resoplo Phoenix, usando una mano para sujetar su entrepierna y la otra para masajear su mandíbula, agradecido de que no se mordiera la lengua.

"¡Ustedes dos se veían tan lindos durmiendo así!" Exclamo Pearl emocionada. "¡Desde el momento en que la Maestra Maya no vino a acostarse, supe que estaría aquí!"

"Pearly, por favor," Maya respondió, sobando su frente, "Solo Maya la mística estará bien. Después de todo mi madre también era Misty _la mística_."

"¡Okay!" Pearl fue fácilmente calmada, el cual era el caso cada que ella encontraba nueva evidencia de que Phoenix y Maya eran "amigos especiales."

"¿Tengo una herida?" Maya le pregunto a Phoenix, apartando su fleco para que él pudiera ver.

"Aun no," respondió él. "¿Aun tengo todos mis dientes?"

"Por ahora, anciano."

Phoenix frunció el ceño y se levanto del sofá, sujetando su espalda y dándose cuenta de lo viejo que se debe ver. Sin embargo su cuello no era lo único adolorido por dormir en una posición tan incómoda. "Entonces los voy a cepilla mientras aun los tengo y darme una ducha. Juro que puedo saborear mi aliento."

"¡Eso no es para nada romántico, Sr. Nick!" Pearl le hiso muecas a sus espaldas mientras él se dirigía a las escaleras.

"¡Luego sigo yo!" Maya le dijo. La puerta se cerró y ella se cayó en el sofá, cubriéndose con el afghan. Sus ojos se cerraron pero ella aun podía sentir el dolor en la frente por haber chocado contra la barbilla de Phoenix. Ella los abrió de nuevo para ver atraves de la tela del afghan a Pearl viendo hacia ella muy de cerca.

"¿Maya la mística?" Pearl espero a que la cabeza de su prima apareciera detrás de la sabana antes de continuar. Ella mordió su pulgar. "¿Ha estado llorando?"

Maya asumió que ella aun tenía indicadores de su colapso de anoche. "Solo estaba triste por perder a mi madre, eso es todo."

"Oh…" Pearl escrudiño la cara de Maya por más evidencia de lo paso en este sofá pero su expresión estaba conscientemente acerada para que la pequeña no se preocupara. "¿El Sr. Nick le hiso sentir mejor?"

Maya suspiro una risa airosa. "Si lo hiso, pero no de la manera que estas imaginado, Pearly. De todas formas eres muy joven para imaginar esas cosas."

Pearl se quedo sin aire por la insinuación.

"Solo hablamos," Maya concluyo. "Entonces nos dormimos, eso es todo." Ella dirigió la mirada al techo mientras el sonido de agua corriendo apareció. Ella se volteo a su prima. "¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?"

"¡Súper confortante con esa enorme cama para mi sola!" Pearl puso sus manos a sus mejillas como habitualmente lo hace cuando esta insinuando la supuesta relación de Phoenix y Maya. "Pero apuesto a que no estuvo tan buena como la de usted."

Maya se volteo nuevamente hacia el techo. _(Si solo lo supieras, Pearly… pero bueno, dormí bastante bien considerando…)_ Sonidos de golpes de la puerta de enfrente, cortaron sus pensamientos.

"Agh, no otro cliente tan pronto," Ella gimió. "Pearly, ve y diles que se vayan." Ella se cubrió con el afghan para esconderse de sea quien sea que estuviera tocando la puerta.

"¿Pero… Él Sr. Nick no se molestara?"

"Él no se puede molestar _conmigo_, ¿Verdad?" Maya no disfrutaba tener que seguirle la corriente a las alucinaciones románticas de Pearl, pero ser vista por un extraño y tener que hablar con él en su estado actual era mucho menos atrayente.

Pearl se mordió el pulgar y otro golpe en la puerta sonó. Ella cedió a los deseos de su prima y abrió la puerta para encontrar un par de pantalones atrás de ella. Mirando hacia arriba, sus ojos siguieron una gabardina verde hacia una cara conocida.

"¿Ah… hola?" Él detective Gumshoe pregunto, mirando por todos lados en la oficina completamente desconcertado.

"¡Hola, detective cutre!" Pearl exclamo emocionada por debajo de él.

Gumshoe miro hacia abajo para ver la cara sonriente de la pequeña. Él le sonrió y le alboroto el cabello a la niña con una mano del tamaño de su cabeza. "¡Ah, hola, amiga! ¿Está el Sr. Wright en casa?"

"Se está bañando," Pearl reporto.

Gumshoe asentó severamente, diciéndose así mismo que él pudo deducirlo por sí mismo. Había agua corriendo y todo. Él se salió de su monologo interno con una nueva determinación. "¿No importa si paso y le espero, amiga?"

Maya _solo_ dijo que alejara a los clientes. Gumshoe claramente no era un cliente. "¡Desde luego!" Dijo Pearl. Ella estaba llena de emoción de acomodarlo y moverse del marco de la puerta.

"Gracias, hace mucho frio afuera," Él detective menciono mientras se metía y tomaba un asiento en el sofá. Las protestas amortiguadas de Maya empezaron a sonar debajo del hombre que se levanto y se volteo hacia el sofá. El afghan se fue removido para revelar a Maya; con la mirada molesta y agotada de aire.

"¡Acaso quieres matarme!"

Gumshoe hiso una mueca y se rasco la nuca. "Lo siento, amiga, no te vi allí. Supongo que debí darme cuenta cuando vi que el sofá estaba algo abultado."

"¡Yo no estoy abultada!" Maya respondió indignada. Ella se pauso por un momento. "¿Oh si lo estoy?"

"¡Maya la mística no está abultada!" Pearl agrego como defensa para su prima.

"Oh sí, lo siento," Gumshoe expreso con vergüenza mientras tomaba asiento en una parte del sofá que no estuviera cubierta por una médium.

Maya se levanto para sentarse pero ella dejo que el afghan la cubriera. Ella siempre estaba fría en las mañanas. "¿Entonces que te trae aquí, amigo? Digo además de tratar de aplanarme."

Gumshoe miro a Maya de arriba abajo, preguntándose si debería escarmentarla por robarse su rasgo característico sí o no. Él decidió seguir adelante. "Un par de cosas, de hecho. Primero, él Sr. Edgeworth me pidió que trajera al Sr. Wright para que le hiciera un favor. Segundo…" Él detective se encorvo hacia adelante. "Yo necesito unos consejos de relaciones."

La cara de Maya se contorsiono mientras detenía una carcajada. "¿Y viene a ver a Nick para _eso_?"

"¡Maya la mística!" Le escarmentó Pearl.

Gumshoe colgó su cabeza para abajo. "Yo sé que ustedes no son pareja, o dicen que no lo son, o lo que sea, pero no tengo muchas personas con las que hablar, amiga. Solo Pops y Edgeworth. Y creo que ustedes son mi mejor opción."

"Bromeas verdad," Maya respondió. "¡Yo creí que un afable, cortes caballero como el Sr. Edgeworth tenía que sobornar al alguacil para tener a las ladies lejos de él!"

"¿Ladies?" Gumshoe espero a que Maya se explicara pero ella no lo hiso. Él se pregunto si ella sabía si quiera de lo que estaba ablando. "Como sea, yo nunca he visto una mujer salir con él, a menos que cuenten a la señorita Von Karma." Gumshoe dejo salir una risa. "¿Pueden imaginarse a esos dos juntos?"

Los ojos de Maya se agrandaron mientras la imagen mental se ponía en su mente. La escena llego a un clímax evidente mientras ella caía hacia el brazo del sofá con un carcajada. En alguna parte del embrollado desastre de su mente, ahora ella cargaba la idea de Franziska Von Karma montando a Miles Edgeworth como un poni, con asiento de montar y todo, azotándolo con su látigo para trotar. Pearl solo mordió su labio inferior, preguntándose acerca de la desordenada sanidad mental de su prima.

"Solo prométeme que no le dirás a ninguno de los dos lo que dije, amiga," Pidió Gumshoe.

Maya asentó y agito la mano como afirmación mientras se calmaba de su ataque de emoción. Ella se limpio un ojo. "¿Pero quién es Pops?"

"Ah, oh, otro detective. Él fue como un mentor para mí. Aunque. No lo he visto por un tiempo, por algo de un caso que no sé nada al respecto."

"Eso no lo restringe."

Gumshoe parecía decaído. "Eso fue cruel, amiga."

"Oh vamos, solo bromeaba. Se lo compensare ayudándole con todo lo que necesite saber. ¿Ah, Qué era lo que necesitaba?"

"Bueno… San Valentín es en tres días y aun no tengo nada para Maggey. Solo necesitaba algunos consejos."

"¡Opordios!" Maya se quedo sin aire. "¡No tengo nada para Nick tampoco!" Ella había olvidado por completo que día era. Para ser justo ser poseída y encerrada en una montaña era una excusa muy razonable, pero estaba en pánico de todas maneras.

"¡Maya la mística, como pudo hacer eso!" Pearl grito. "¡Él es su persona especial! ¡Apuesto a que el tiene un regalo grandioso y romántico para usted!"

"¡Pearly, por favor!" Le pidió Maya en tono callado. Ella se encorvo en una posición similar a la de Gumshoe mientras tenia las palmas de sus manos en la frente para pensar. Ella, Phoenix y Pearl intercambiaban regalos. Desde luego era una tradición amistosa, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Pearl, pero ahora tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

"¿creo que los dos estamos en problemas, hah?" Murmuro Gumshoe.

"Acabo de salvarla, más vale que no esté en problemas de nuevo," Phoenix anuncio desde la puerta. Su cabello estaba húmedo pero todo lo demás estaba como siempre en sus picos. Él también estaba vestido en otro traje fresco y azul, aun haciéndose la corbata, como si ese fuera el único atuendo que tuviera.

"No, no, nada de eso," Maya rápidamente pío. "Él detective Gumshoe aquí tiene algo que decirte." Ella se volteo hacia el detective con una expresión urgente insistiéndole que hable.

"¿Qué?" Gumshoe metió la pata. "Ah, oh, él Sr. Edgeworth dijo que te dirigieras a supervisar un fiscal nuevo que está investigando un caso. Él dijo que le debías una, amigo."

"¿Qué?" Phoenix pregunto con amabilidad. "¿Por qué yo? Usualmente tengo que escabullirme de usted si tan siquiera quiero echarle una ojeada a una escena del crimen. ¿Por qué no lo hace él?"

"Él dijo que se dirigía a Inglaterra, amigo. Ya lo conoces, nunca se queda en un lugar por mucho tiempo."

Phoenix gruño. Edgeworth lo tenía sobre un barril. Si el fiscal estaba dispuesto a correr a su auxilio y actuar como abogado defensor ilegalmente en un juego puesto, lo menos que podía hacer era supervisar a algún fiscal novato por un día. "Muy bien," Phoenix accedió, "¿Cuál es la historia?"

"Es algo repugnante, amigo," Admitió Gumshoe. "Ah habido una serie de, uh…" Él detective miro hacia Pearl por la orilla de su ojo y rápidamente cambio su declaración. "Una serie de secuestros allí afuera. Por ahora no hay ningún sospechoso en custodia. Yo no estoy en el caso, pero la policía debe de seguir checando el cuerpo que fue descubierto en 'Cabañas Conforte'."

_(Obviamente no es solo un secuestro,)_ Phoenix pensó para sí mismo. _(Gumshoe de verdad tiene cuidado con Pearls, no es como si pudiera culparle.)_ "Él tiene razón. Le debo una." Él se volteo hacia Maya. "¿Te apuntas a mas aventuras en el cuerpo policiaco?"

"Solo si me meto a bañar primero," La médium pidió.

No estando apunto de desalentar sus pocos episodios de sensibilidad, Phoenix acepto rápidamente. Quizá le dé tiempo a su cabello a secarse antes de salir afuera con el mordaz, aire de febrero. Maya seria otro asunto, pero ella se entreno bajo cascadas heladas, ¿no? El inmediatamente frunció el ceño por el pensamiento y se dirigió al closet para buscarle un gorro para ella. _(Puede que se haya recuperado de anoche, pero eso no significa que debo dejar de cuidarla.)_


	2. Compañeros

11 de febrero, 11:28am

Centro turístico, Cabañas Conforte

Escena del crimen

La gorra de Maya permaneció en los bolsillos de Maya durante todo el viaje para que de esa forma no desarreglara su cabello antes de que se secara. Como el anciano del que siempre se le acusaban de ser, Phoenix estaba preocupado por la salud de Maya y de que el maltratado auto del inspector Gumshoe se muriera en el camino. Afortunadamente el viejo cacharro lo logro y el viaje de una hora y media le permitió al cabello de Maya secarse, permitiéndole usar su gorro, incluso si estuviera en el frio de las montañas.

Cabañas Conforte era una romántica escapatoria presentado un puñado de cabañas, con chimeneas, y todos los accesorios estereotípicos para un escape de fin de semana en el bosque. Lo que era menos romántico sin embargo, era el calvario de policías y forenses.

Phoenix se bajo del auto y en un palpitar reconoció las ropas de Miles Edgeworth. A su lado estaba un hombre de un aspecto un tanto más joven con lentes de armazón delgada, cabello café, bien peinado, y traje de gris oscuro con corbata roja. _(¿Una corbata? Creo que no lo han ascendido a cravat aun,) _Phoenix se rió consigo mismo. Él cerró la puerta del carro de golpe solo para que se abriera de nuevo.

"Ah, tienes que sujetar el mango del otro lado, amigo," Gumshoe le instruyo.

_(Ya estuvo con la primera impresión con él novato.)_ Phoenix cuidadosamente cerró la puerta y se encamino a la escena con su sequito.

"Llegas tarde, Wright," Edgeworth comento mientras el grupo se le acercaba. Él asentó suavemente a Maya y a Pearl y no le prestó atención a Gumshoe.

"Bueno, yo no esperaba ser invitado aquí el día de hoy." Phoenix sonrió. "En especial que fueras tu. No sabía que te importaba."

Edgeworth plegó sus brazos. "Si tu plan es que me arrepienta de dejar al Sr. Yaren en tu cuidado, vas por buen camino."

"¿Y este es el Sr. Yaren?"

"Une Yaren," El joven suplemento cordialmente, extendiendo la mano. "Un placer, Sr. Wright."

"Igualmente," Respondió Phoenix, apretando la mano de Une. "Ese es un nombre interesante, 'Une'."

"Podría decir lo mismo de 'Phoenix'."

"Touché. ¿Tengo entendido que tengo que instruirte?"

Une le dio una risa simple y sin humor. "No soy tan inmaduro como el Sr. Edgeworth cree que soy. Yo apenas le pedí consejos para este caso tan desconcertante. Aun así, el parece seguro de que usted puede con este desafío, así que aceptare su ayuda."

_(Ya estuvo con ese empujón para el ego por parte del no-tan-novato.)_

"Ya que acabamos de introducirnos, me temo que tengo que llegar a un avión," Edgeworth interrumpió. "Les deseo suerte a todos para descubrir a aquel que está detrás de todos estos actos." Con eso, él se inclino ante la compañía que lo rodeaba e hiso su camino hacia su deslumbrante deportivo de color rojo.

"He escuchado que usted es un tanto… heterodoxo haciendo estas cosas," Une continuo, colocando sus manos en sus bolsillo de tal forma que sus pulgares estaban colgando de las orillas.

Phoenix exhalo entretenido y le asentó. "Eso me han dicho." _(Y esa es una de las formas más amables en que lo puedes poner.)_

"Aun así, que traiga a su esposa y a su hija es algo nuevo para mí."

El entretenimiento fue rápidamente removido de la cara de Phoenix. "Ah, no, ellas, ellas no…" Él rápidamente puso su mano en la espalda de Maya y la empujo hacia adelante para animarla. "Esta es Maya Fey, mi asistenta. Pearl es su prima que resulta que esta en nuestro, _su _cuidado." _(Ya estuvo para ser tomado en serio.)_

Une levanto la ceja. "Otro nombre interesante."

"¿Maya?" La chica en cuestión pregunto. _(No es raro, ¿O sí?) _Ella pensó.

"No, digo 'Fey'. ¿Estás consciente de su significado?"

Maya parpadeo, sin saber qué hacer con la pregunta del fiscal. "Me han dicho que tiene que ver con 'magia' o 'espiritualismo' muchas veces. La gente dice que es muy apropiado pero ya me canse de oír eso todo el tiempo."

"Ese es un significado, si. Sin embargo, lo que hace el nombre interesante es su dualidad. También hay un significado arcaico para Fey que es 'condenado a morir'." El fiscal le dio una sonrisa reflejante a Maya. "No que este insinuando nada, desde luego. Es solo que encuentro el doble significa fascinante, con lo opuesto que parecen. ¿De casualidad no serás pariente de la ya difunta Mia Fey?"

Maya parpadeo. "¿Conoció a mi hermana?"

"Solo por su reputación. Ella fue una de las más exitosas y menos apropiadamente vestidas abogadas que alguna vez pusieron pie en el tribunal, eso he escuchado. Ahora entonces, ¿Podemos empezar la investigación?" Une dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar a la cabaña más cercana que estaba cubierta con cinta amarilla.

"No me cae bien," Maya le susurro a Phoenix que trato de pasar como una mirada preocupada. Tuvo el efecto contrario a sus intenciones, sin embargo, pues lo mas que ella pudo reunir fue un adorable puchero.

"Tampoco te cayó bien Edgeworth al principio; ni Franziska," El abogado le recordó. Desde luego, él no estaba seguro si _aun_ le caía bien Franziska. Ella tenía sus momentos… pero también tenía su látigo.

"Él tampoco me cae bien," Pearl murmuro, una vez más poniéndose firmemente a lado de Maya.

Phoenix miro hacia arriba. Mientras se encontraba compartiendo las reacciones inmediatas de las chicas, la última cosa que quería era tener una confrontación con el tipo. "Vengan las dos, entre más pronto acabemos con esto más pronto iremos a visitar al Sr. Armando."

El pensamiento de visitar a un hombre que Mia la Mística amaba tanto (y por lo tanto era más familia) despabilo a Pearl. Incluso Maya dejo una sonrisa rápida al pensamiento. Por mucho que Phoenix se encontrara reluctante a su lado de Godot, él tenía que admitir que el corazón del tipo estaba en lugar correcto. Parece que la perdida de Mia le afecto al mundo entero. Él suspiro pensativo y siguió a Une.

El interior de la cabina era justo como la describía el folleto, era pequeña, pero como el nombre, bastante confortante. La parte principal consistía de un sofá en frente de la chimenea, una pequeña pero abarrotada barra de desayunos, y varias parafernalias de cabaña tales como una pintura de un lago encima de un mantel y una cabeza de alce en la pared adjunta. Phoenix se pregunto como un animal decapitado se puede considerar romántico, pero considerando que la cabaña le faltaba electricidad, había otras cosas por hacer para una pareja además del uno al otro.

Sin embargo, había algo aun menos ideal que un alce muerto. En medio de la alfombra de piel de oso (La cual era probablemente falsa) en medio del sofá y de la chimenea había un cadáver que estaba tirado, bocarriba. Una mujer joven, puede que sea un adolecente, tenía cabello oscuro que estaba regado por el suelo con una cara bastante linda. En cierta forma, la cara seria linda sin la mirada vagante y cristalina que se dirigía hacia el techo y esa cortada en su garganta. Maya instintivamente se retrajo pero lo supero cuando lo saco de su cabeza.

"¿Las dos estarán bien?" Pregunto Une con más expectación que con preocupación.

"Han visto más de lo alguien debería en una sola vida," Phoenix respondió. Parte de él todavía quería cubrirlas, en especial Pearl, del sedimento de la sociedad humana pero se han enredado en ello tan seguido. Le empezaba asustar como fracasaba en siquiera pensar dos veces antes de traer una niña de nueve años consigo. "¿Entonces que estamos buscando?"

"Le hemos seguido la pista a… a quien sea que sea este tipo por unos meses. Esta joven es su tercer asalto. Soy el fiscal en el caso, o planeo serlo tan pronto la policía deje de ser tan inepta y me traiga un sospechoso."

Phoenix vio alrededor pero Gumshoe no estaba. _(Qué raro, él apenas se pierde de una oportunidad para ser insultado.)_ "¿Qué le hace pensar que es la misma persona?"

"Es el mismo modus operandi de los últimos dos casos así que lo relacionamos con este. Él encuentra una chica alrededor de los veinte, la rapta, la viola, y deja su cadáver en un lugar caliente en la ciudad; una nueva por cada vez. Oh, y no digas nada, hemos estado tratando de mantener los detalles fuera de la mirada de los medios."

_(No solo un asesino pero también un violador, y de mujeres jóvenes. No hay duda de porque Gumshoe no quería decir nada en frente de Pearls. Gracias por hacer eso mismo, Sr. Yaren.)_ "Muy bien, ¿Entonces no hay pistas, arma de asesinato, algo?" Phoenix se inclino junto al cuerpo pero vio que le faltaba estomago para tocarlo. Solo lo hubiera hecho para parecer profesional.

"Nada," Une suspiro. "Es por eso que pedí la ayuda del Sr. Edgeworth. Él siempre lograba encontrar algo que todos pasan por alto. Cuando supe que se iba a Inglaterra él me dijo que usted era la otra mejor opción."

_(Gracias, Miles, eres un gran amigo.)_ "Entonces mejor sigo viviendo para ser el segundo mejor. Vamos a ver que encontramos." Phoenix se puso de pie y noto una puerta cerrada escondida al lado de una alacena llena de chucherías. La alacena estaba cerrada con fuerza, probablemente para que los clientes no se lleven un suvenir a casa. "¿Qué hay allí atrás?" Él pregunto.

"Esa es la recamara," Une explico. "Hay un baño también."

_(La policía ya ha de haber visto esa parte pero si hay algo en lo que son buenos es en estar tan cerca pero tan lejos.) _Phoenix asentó en reconocimiento al joven fiscal y se encamino a la puerta con Maya y con Pearl pisándole los talones. Une camino a su propio ritmo.

Phoenix abrió el camino al cuarto e instintivamente busco un interruptor. Sus manos desnudas golpearon la pared y él rápidamente recordó que el punto de estas cabañas era endurecerlo. _(Bueno, endurécelo y ten una semana llena de sexo riguroso y fuera de casa. ¿Qué pasa con lo que se hace al ir a acampara?)_ Se metió al cuarto y abrió la ventana. El cuarto en si era pequeño como lo esperaba. Fuera de la cama y un cuarto para caminar alrededor, pero no había nada más que un cofre de para ropas con un espejo encima y la puerta al baño en el lado opuesto.

"¿Entonces qué estas buscando?" Pregunto Une, viendo desde la puerta.

_(No tengo la menor idea.)_ "Si esta cabaña en realidad fue la escena del crimen, no es lo bastante grande como para esconder algo. Debe haber algo en estos cuartos." Phoenix dijo en su lugar. _(Eso sonó convincente, ¿verdad?)_

Maya asentó gentilmente al lado de Phoenix.

_(Huh, ¿acaso se puso a leer mi mente?)_

Maya miro a Phoenix como si hubiera dicho algo pero en lugar de eso Maya se puso de manos y rodillas para ver bajo la cama. "Agh, Nick, ¿tienes algo de luz?"

"Hay algunas linternas gratuitas del centro en la sala, en caso de que arrendatarios no sepan usar lámparas de keroseno." Une respondió en lugar de Phoenix que estaba aterrado por el hecho de que su asistenta sea psíquica. "Solo un momento."

"¿Qué estas buscando allí abajo?" Phoenix pregunto a las serpenteantes nalgas conectadas a la mujer que estaba buscando debajo de la cama.

"¡No lo sabré hasta que lo descubra!" Maya respondió.

"Aquí," Dijo Une al regresar. Él espero a que ella se levantara y tomara su ofrenda pero ella solo estiro una mano afuera en la dirección de su voz. Como una enfermera contrariada, él puso la linterna en la palma de Maya y espero su diagnostico.

"Hmm, ¿Qué piensas Nick?" pregunto Maya.

Phoenix solo miro hacia ella. "¿Estas tratando de justificar el que urges bajo la cama haciéndome mirar también?"

"¡Solo mira!"

El abogado soltó un suspiro defensivo. Él nunca podía rechazarle nada a Maya, nunca, y Pearl lo sabía muy bien. Él ignoro las risitas de la pequeña mientras se caía al suelo con su asistenta.

"¿Acaso hay algo que deba ver?" Pregunto Phoenix.

"¡No sé; lo que sea que busques cuando investigues!" Maya le instruyo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Phoenix miro arriba. Entonces se concentro. "Espera, Maya, enciende la luz de nuevo." Él tomo la mano de Maya y la guio a la parte de abajo del colchón. "Creo que hay un pista aquí después de todo…"

Maya sonrió con suficiencia al la nuca puntiaguda del abogado mientras él tomaba su linterna para ver mejor. Ella detuvo su silencioso triunfo y se puso de pie con Phoenix.

"¿Podrías remover los cobertores, por favor?" Él pregunto.

"¡No debería dormir en el trabajo Sr. Nick!" Pearl le escarmentó.

"Creo que él encontró algo, Pearly," Maya le explico, haciendo lo que le fue instruido.

Una vez que los cobertores estaban fuera de la cama, Phoenix busco debajo del colchón y lo levanto. Un gruñido después, el colchón estaba volteado y revelo su secreto al cuarto entero; tenía una mancha de rojo oscuro encima.

"Sangre," Une murmuro. "Puede que sea de la víctima."

"Whoa," Maya respiraba de forma distraída. "Ese debió haber sido un asesinato muy alocado para que ella dejara su sangre por aquí y debajo del colchón y pasando por la puerta."

Une abrió su boca pero su mandíbula se quedo colgando. Se volteo a Phoenix. "¿Habla en serio?"

"Te acostumbraras," El abogado dijo de forma tranquila. "Maya creo que significa que el asesinato tomo lugar en esta cama. Él asesino solo tiro el cuerpo en la sala."

"¿Por qué? Si fuera yo, tiraría el cuerpo a un lago o algo así." Maya miro al fiscal en el cuarto y se pálido. "¡No que yo fuera a hacer algo así!"

Une aparentemente aprendió a ignorar a Maya y su palabrería. Él se acomodo los lentes con un toque de su dedo medio. "De hecho por lo que hemos visto de este tipo él parece disfrutar dejando a sus víctimas en poses románticas para que la encontremos."

"Que enfermo," Murmuro Phoenix. "Puedo imaginar que trato de cubrir el asesinato, ¿Pero por qué habrá dejado este tirado en la alfombra? Esa no es una pose de calendario con la que esté familiarizado."

Por eso, Pearl empezó a jalarle a Phoenix de la manga como castigo por hablar de esas cosas en frente de su supuestamente amada Maya la mística. Su prima rápidamente la calmo con un agarre de restricción en su hombro.

"Eso me intriga también," Admitió Une. "Quizá él asesino fue interrumpido antes de que pudiera terminar de hacer sus cosas con el cuerpo."

"¿Quizá un testigo?"

"Eso he estado esperando pero nadie se acerca. La mejor guía que tenemos es el dueño del lugar, el Sr. Darren Bauche, y él no ha sido de mucha ayuda. Aun así, eres bienvenido a intentar. Él debería estar en alguna parte de en frente" Une aliso su traje y extendió su mano. "Creo que puedo encargarme de todo desde aquí, Sr. Wright. Aprecio su ayuda pero sin más evidencia creo que solo estoy desperdiciando su tiempo."

Phoenix apretó la mano del fiscal. "Está bien. Si necesita algo solo llámeme." Él busco en el bolsillo de su traje y le paso a Une una carta de presentación que él otro hombre acepto con gracia y le dio con amabilidad una carta de su propiedad.

"Buen día, Sr. Wright. Espero que nos veamos en el tribunal algún día. Estoy ansioso de poner a prueba mi inteligencia contra la de usted."

_(Te hare un favor y tomare eso como un cumplido, Sr. Yaren.)_ Phoenix asentó y acomodo a Maya y Pearl fuera de la cabina, metiendo la carta en su bolsillo. El trió fue detenido por un jadeo con acento sureño.

"¡hora todos tienen que irse antes de que ahuyenten a mis clientes!" Grito un anciano regordete con una barba que le llegaba al cuello. Estaba empezando a notarse que tenía canas que era todavía más notorio aun por su traje café y su camisa amarilla. "Yo llavera la investigación aquí."

"Disculpe," Phoenix grito ante la cacofonía del señor. "¿Usted es el Sr. Bauche? ¿El dueño?"

Él hombre frenético se espabilo a la vista de alguien que no era un oficial y se apresuro. Él tipo mantenía un movimiento de mastique mientras hablaba y saco una pluma y un bloc de notas. "Él mismo, mijo. Que lindura la que tiene. Serán ochenta dólares una noche para los dos y ciento treinta para la semana entera. Privacidad garantizada." Le dio un giño inquietante.

Él practicante podía escuchar los retorcidos engranajes en la cabeza de Pearl. Él rápidamente mostro su distintivo. "Sr. Bauche, no soy un cliente. Soy abogado. Phoenix Wright."

"Aw, rayos." Bauche enfatizo su punto al escupir un montón de jugo de tabaco al suelo. Él metió sus cosas al bolsillo de su camisa. "Me pregunto qué es lo que hará este asesino para trabajar. ¿Creerá que ayudara? Algunas personas son raras, ¿sabe?"

_(Si, y estoy y estoy hablado con una de ellas.) _"De hecho, esperaba poder hablar del asesinato con usted, Sr. Bauche."

"Mira, migo, ya le dije a la policía todo lo que sé. Así que va a comprar un cuarto para usted y su mujer o…" Los ojos de Darren se dirigieron a Pearl la cual mantuvo a Phoenix en medio de ella y el hombre extraño. "¿Ella también? ¿Cuánto tiene, ocho? Que hombre tan enfermo, y una tercera persona le costara extra."

"¡Tengo nueve!" Pearl grito a la defensiva, Poniéndose a la vista y poniendo sus puños en sus caderas.

"Sr. Bauche," Phoenix interrumpió ruidosamente, "Como ya dije no somos clientes y ninguno de los tres somos pareja."

"Ah," Darren remarco. "¿Así que el grandote es soltero? Haw haw, solo bromeo."

Phoenix tallo sus dientes superiores contra los inferiores. "¿Podría solo preguntarle del asesinato, Sr. Bauche?"

"Bien," Darren accedió, y metió sus manos a sus bolsillos. "Acabemos con esto."

"Me preguntaba si podría decirme que paso la noche del crimen."

"Naw, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que contar esta historia? No vi nada, Solo encontré a la pobre en mis chequeos rutinarios."

"¿Usted va y checa a sus clientes? Pensé que la privacidad estaba garantizada."

"¡Lo está! Solo que nadie debía estar allí. No se la rente a nadie. Solo fui a acomodar las cosas para la siguiente pareja."

Phoenix acento con entendimiento. Él se empezó a preguntar en como cerrar la conversación. _(Ni estoy en este caso. No hay acusado, y francamente, no quiero que lo haiga. Creo que lo hábitos tardan en morir.)_ "Ya veo, ¿El asesino se metió a la cabaña?"

"Lo ma' seguro."

"Qué raro, no vi señales de una entrada forzada."

"Bueno, vera, esa es la cosa. Le rente esa cabaña a una pareja que debía cuidar de la llave de repuesto. Yo tengo la llave maestra, los clientes reciben los repuestos. Ni había pensado en cambiar los cerrojos pero ahora lo hare, créame. Tal vez me regale un guarda o dos. Ah, ¿Cree que le ayude saber el nombre de la pareja?"

_(Bueno so fue inesperado. Aunque aun no es mi problema.)_ "De hecho, eso si seria de ayuda, solo que no estoy en este caso. Solo estaba pagando un favor. Dele la lista al fiscal que está adentro, Une Yaren."

"Seguro, ¿Eso es todo? Porque tengo que asegurarme que esos tipos no arruinen nada."

"Eso sería todo, Sr. Bauche. Gracias pos su tiempo. Si me necesita, aquí está mi tarjeta." Phoenix saco una tarjeta y se la dio al hombre corpulento.

Darren tomo la tarjeta y la metió en su bolsillo. "Claro. Y si necesita un fin de semana confortante con su pequeña, asegúrese de venir aquí. Incluso tengo cabañas más adentro del bosque si esta en esa clase de cosas." Sin molestarse en darle un cordial apretón de manos, Darren escupió en la tierra de nuevo y se fue, posiblemente a su oficina por los susodichos documentos. Phoenix estaba algo feliz por la falta de formalidades del sujeto. No estaba seguro si quería tocarlo. Él se volteo hacia su compañía.

Maya frunció el ceño. "Nick, no le des nuestra tarjeta a gente así."

"Lo siento," Phoenix se disculpo sin razón verdadera. "Solo quiero que ese sentimiento de profesionalismo continúe."

"¡Bueno si sigues dando tus tarjetas así tendré que imprimir más!"

Phoenix se encogió de hombros. _(El cielo te prohíbe hacer el trabajo por el que te pago.)_ "Entonces, Señoritas, ¿Quieren ir a visitar al Sr. Armando antes de irse a Kurain?" Phoenix ha querido discutir las cosas con Godot desde que la verdad del Templo Azakura salió a la luz. Además, sentía que se debía disculparse, pero disculparse de que es algo que todavía no sabe.

Pearl fue la primera en hablar. "Ah, ¿Podemos, Maya la mística? ¿Por favor?"

Maya le sonrió a su pequeña prima. "Claro que podemos, Pearly. También quiero hablar con él. ¡Y, Nick, yo no me voy a ir antes del día de San Valentín y lo sabes!"

"Ah sí, San Valentín."

"¡No me digas que se te olvido!"

"No dije eso. ¿Por qué, _a ti_ se te olvido?"

Los ojos de Maya se agrandaron y ella puso su mano en su boca. Ella agito su cabeza de forma poco convincente y la mayoría del viaje al centro de detención escuchando al maltratado auto de Gumshoe quejarse por ella.

* * *

11 de febrero, 12:48pm

Centro de detención

Cuarto de las visitas

"Phoenix Wright," Dijo una voz profunda y fuerte la cual parecía que cada palabra que decía salía de un solo de saxofón. "No esperaba verlos aquí, en especial tan pronto."

"Como ya abra notado Sr. Armando, estoy lleno de sorpresas."

Una sonrisa suave salió del hombre enmascarado. "Algunas de ella terminaron siendo muy buenas." Él le tomo un sorbo a la tasa de poliestireno que tenía en su mano. "Siempre es amargo aquí, supongo que ese es el precio que tengo que pagar."

"No debería pagar ningún precio por salvar mi vida," Dijo Maya, Poniéndose a la vista del espejo que separaba a los convictos del mundo exterior.

Diego soltó un suspiro relajado. "Maya, es bueno verte de mejor espíritu. Confió en que Wright a ayudado con eso."

Ella se sonrojo un poco y asentó.

"És es su alguien especial," Pearl explico de manera útil.

"Pearly, por favor."

Diego soltó una risa encantadora. "Ya veo, ¿Eso es correcto Wrigth?"

"Uh, no exactamente," El abogado confeso de forma tímida. _(¿Pearls, por qué me haces esto?)_

"Bueno, como sea," Diego continuo, "Tu eres el que se merece el crédito. Solo hice un desastre tratando de cubrir mis propios problemas. Ya puedo ver eso ahora."El inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, y se termino su tasa. Aventándola a un lado, una nueva se deslizo a su mano fuera de cámara.

_(¿De dónde siguen viniendo?)_ Phoenix pondero.

"Eso no es cierto." Maya insistió. "Usted salvo mi vida."

"¿Pero lo hice por las razones correctas?" Diego agito la cabeza. "Cuando haces café demasiado amargo para los demás eres el único que debería beberlo, si entiendes lo que digo."

_(Oh por dios, no más de esos,)_ Phoenix gruño internamente. "Me temo que no."

"Digo que debería tomar responsabilidad por mis actos," Diego explico. "Esa es una de mis reglas."

Phoenix se inclino sobre el estante que sobresalía de la ventana. "Mira, no importa porque lo hiciste. Maya está con vida gracias a ti."

"Y por la misma razón que su madre está muerta." La voz de Diego se mantuvo calmada.

"No mato a mi madre," Maya explico claramente. La sinceridad de sus palabras salió de repente y estaba fuera de personaje. "Usted mato a Dahlia Hawthorne. Mi madre solo fue una más de sus víctimas."

Diego le dio otro sorbo a su café y lo puso abajo. Él se inclino adelante y descanso su barbilla en su mano, escrudiñando a la médium en frente de él. Una sonrisa se deslizo en su cara. "Tú me recuerdas a _ella _en aquel entonces. Es sorprendente cuanto has crecido."

Maya se retrajo. "¿Le gustaría… hablar con ella?"

Diego agito la cabeza. "Diego Armando está muerto. Él murió en el hospital. Godot no merece hablar con un ángel"

"¿Estás seguro de eso?" Pregunto Phoenix. "Por la manera en la que hablo en el juicio ella parecía querer hablar con usted de nuevo."

Diego bajo la cabeza con contemplación.

"Es muy fácil," Maya insistió. "¡Bueno, al menos para Pearly, ella es mejor que yo!"

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del fiscal. Él miro sobre el estante y vio a la Fey más joven. "Vaya. ¿Es eso cierto, pequeña?"

Pearl se mordió el pulgar por la atención repentina. Ella asentó modestamente.

"¡Muy bien, esta decidido!" Maya exclamo. "¡Vamos, Nick, hay que darles privacidad!" Maya agarro a Phoenix del brazo y lo arrastro a la esquina del cuarto mientras Pearl empezaba a llenar sus pequeñas ropas con una mujer mas adulta y curvilínea. Mia miro a su alrededor, desorientada por el proceso de canalización. Mirando abajo, ella rápidamente estiro las ropas de Pearl alrededor de sus senos tanto como fuera posible.

"Buenas tardes, gatita," Dijo una voz que de inmediato capto su atención. Era calmada, compuesta, y tan confortante como recuera.

"Diego," Mia le susurro de regreso. Ella sonrió de forma cálida.

"Nunca pensé que te vería de nuevo."

"Nunca pensé que te viera de nuevo."

Diego le dio una sonrisa a su difunta novia y le dio un sorbo a su café. "Te ofrecería café, pero parece haber un papel de cristal en medio de los dos."

"De todas formas tendría que rechazar. No estoy segura que me gustaría infringirle cafeína a mi prima de nueve años y ni que decir de los que la rodea."

"Ella ciertamente no la rechazo antes."

"¿Qué?"

Diego ignoro su pregunta antes de que se tornara en una acusación. "Las cosas ciertamente han cambiado, ¿No es así?"

"No en la manera que espera, eso es seguro."

"Nunca pensé que llegaría a esto, pero supongo que bebemos lo que no sirven. Soy la última persona que se lo merece pero me preguntaba si pudieras encontrar el perdón para mí en ese corazón tuyo tan inigualable y amable."

"Diego…" Mia empezó. Ella miro al hombre de arriba abajo. "Lo que hiciste fue extremo, imprudente, y puede que hasta estúpido, pero lo hiciste por las razones correctas. Fuiste acorralado e hiciste lo que tenias que hacer."

"¿Eso incluye apuñalar a tu madre por la espalda?"

Mia frunció y se mordió el labio. Ella se arrepintió. Fue un reflejo y a pesar de eso ella decía en serio lo que dijo antes. "No te culpo por eso. Y dudo que Maya lo haga también."

La sonrisa de Diego apareció. "Ella dijo que Dahlia fue la que mato a Misty. Esa es la clase de semánticas que esperaría de _ti_, gatita."

"¿Maya dijo eso?" Mia miro sobre su hombro para ver a su hermana hablando con su protegido en la orilla antes de voltearse a Diego. "Al fin ella está creciendo. Creo que ella se está llenando también. Tendré que echarle un ojo a Phoenix."

Diego rió silenciosamente. "Yo no me preocuparía tanto. Ella tiene un largo camino antes de que pueda competir con la gemelas Fey."

Mia se sonrojo profundamente y cerro aun mas las ropas de Pearl. "¡No puedo creer que aun las llames así!"

Diego sonrió. "Verte de nuevo, incluso así, trae de regreso muchas memorias; todas son muy buenas."

Por primera vez después de su muerta, Mia se quedo sin palabras. Se sentía como la primera vez que estuvo en el tribunal. Se sintió como cuando Diego Armando la arrastro de sus pies por primera vez. Ella quería decirle que se sentía de la misma forma. Ella quería romper el vidrio en medio de los dos y perdonarlo por todo con un beso. "Las cosas nunca serán como antes," Ella dijo en su lugar. La destroza desde adentro; un sentimiento que pensó que desaparecería después de morir.

"Supongo que tendremos que dejarle las cosas a la siguiente generación. Quizá ellos hagan las cosas bien."

Mia siguió la mirada de Diego sobre su hombro, de vuelta a Phoenix y Maya. Ella ni siquiera noto que los dos estaban riendo. Ella se pregunto que era tan divertido pero ella se dio cuenta que esa era apenas la razón por la cual Diego los señalo. Ella le regreso la mirada, con los ojos agrandados. "Solo estaba bromeando antes. Tu… no creerás…"

Diego solo se encogió de hombros.

Mia le dio una mirada crítica pero lo encontró imposible de leer. "No estoy segura que me gusta lo que estas insinuando."

"A ellos tampoco, pero esa pequeña que esas habitando parece saber qué es lo que pasa. Imagino que solo es cuestión de tiempo. Si Maya de verdad esta creciendo como su hermosa hermana mayor, entonces es probable que ella siga esa conexión con su mentora de la misma manera."

La posibilidad siempre fue una breve y tonta idea para Mia. Ella le confió su hermana a Phoenix y él nunca rompería esa confianza. Ese no sería él. Eso es lo que ella le gusto de él. Entonces ella pensó con fuerza. ¿Qué tal si era algo mutuo? ¿Qué significaría? Entonces ella sintió un tirón en su alma.

"Uh oh," Ella dijo. "Creo que Pearl esta perdiendo la conexión."

Diego asentó con entendimiento. "Que lastima. No había terminado aun."

"Ni yo. Ya hablaremos después."

"¿Es una promesa, gatita?"

Mia abrió la boca para responder pero regreso a ser Pearl otra vez. La pequeña salto sobre el estante y se colgó con sus codos para ver al hombre en el centro de detención. "¿Usted y Mia la mística tuvieron una buena platica?" Pearl pregunto intensamente.

Diego le sonrió y se inclino al nivel de sus ojos. "Eso es lo que hicimos, pequeña. Muchas gracias por canalizarla."

Pearl irradio por el cumplido.

"No esperaba que fueras tan bueno con los niños," Comento Phoenix mientras él y Maya entraban de regreso a la habitación. Maya discretamente animo a Pearl a dejar de colgar del estante.

"No eres el único lleno de sorpresas, Wright," Replico Diego.

_(Si, pero el que yo tenga un corazón humano no es una de ellas.)_

"Ya casi se les acaba el tiempo, Sr. Wright" Un guardia de seguridad anuncio detrás de Godot antes de meterse por la puerta.

"¿Podemos ir a ver a Iris antes de que nos vayamos, Nick?" Maya pregunto.

Phoenix miro hacia ella en un pánico inesperado. Él miro a Diego con lo que esperaba fuera una expresión más compuesta. "¿No le molesta cuidar de Pearls por un momento?"

Diego termino su café y miro a la pequeña acolita que lo estaba mirando como si fuera él hombre más fascinante del universo. "¿Qué si me molesta? ¿Quién se cree este tipo que soy, pequeña?"

Pearl se rió, completamente encantada. "¡Vaya a hablar con Maya la mística, Sr. Nick!"

Phoenix guio a una Maya que estaba confusa y preocupada de regreso a la esquina. Él miro sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que no fueran observados antes de ponerse a hablar. "¿De verdad quieres ir a verla?"

Maya inclino la cabeza. "Si, ¿Por qué no querría? ¿Y tú?"

Phoenix bajo la cabeza. "Si, pero no creo que pueda. Aun no."

"¿Nick?"

"¿Mia alguna vez te dijo como ella y yo nos conocimos?"

"Algo acerca de defenderte en un caso de asesinato. Dijo que alguien como tú no lastimaría una mosca."

_(Si tengo suerte, eso es todo lo que dijo.) _"Entonces creo que debo decirte todo la historia, o al menos un resumen." Phoenix guío a Maya en una posición sentada en una de las sillas que estaban cerca. "La verdadera asesina del caso fue mi novia, o al menos quien _pensé_ que era mi novia."

Maya empezó a poner todas las piezas en su lugar de los murmullos e historias incompletas que ella tomaba a través de su sollozada y agitada mente durante el caso de ayer. "Quieres decir…"

Phoenix asentó. "Dahlia Hawthorne, es la gemela de Iris. Es por eso… que veo su cara, escucho su voz… No puedo… pensé que lo había superado, pero…" Él no pudo dejar de tartamudear. Cuando estaba en el tribunal las palabras fluían con naturalidad pero ahora estaba tratando de explicar porque se rehusaba a visitar a una mujer inocente de la cual legítimamente se preocupaba en la prisión.

"Nick, está bien, no pasa nada." Maya hiso un gesto de conforte al poner una mano sobre su hombro.

"No no lo está. Ella no se merece esto. La visitare lo prometo, sol que… no ahora."

Maya dejo caer sus hombros y una expresión de compasión se resbalo sobre ella. "Nick, ven aquí, dame un abrazo."

Phoenix bajo la cabeza de vergüenza pero accedió de todas maneras. Él sintió como Maya le tallaba la espalda y le daba una palmada, de una forma muy parecida a como lo hizo él la noche anterior. _(Creo que ninguno de los dos ha superado nada aun,) _Él pensó. _(Y aquí se suponía que yo era el fuerte.)_

"¿Te sientes mejor ahora?" Maya pregunto, sonriendo de la misma forma traviesa de siempre.

"Creo que sí," Phoenix le dijo.

"Sabía que lo estarías. Eres genial." Maya se puso de pie y le llamo a su prima. "¡Vamos, Pearly, vamos a visitar a Iris! ¡Adiós, Diego!"

Pearl rápidamente le dijo adiós con su, mano a su nuevo amigo enmascarado y se apresuro al lado de Maya.

"Le diremos 'hola' de tu parte, Nick. No nos tardaremos." Con eso, las dos se salieron por la puerta y la cerraron, dirigiéndose a otra sala de visitas.

"Hey, Wright," Diego le llamo. Parece que aun no lo han llevado a su celda.

"¿Si?" Pregunto Phoenix, encaminándose a la ventana.

"¿La estas dejando escaparse de tu vista tan pronto?"

"Después de esta semana, yo también estoy algo sorprendido, pero este lugar está lleno de policías. Es posiblemente el lugar más seguro de la ciudad."

"Aquí yo no voy a poder cuidarla. Tampoco Mia, sabes."

Phoenix gruño. "Créeme, lo sé. El infierno mismo es demasiado bueno para Redd White."

Diego inclino si taza hacia Phoenix como si le estuviera haciendo un brindis. "Eso es algo en lo que podemos estar de acuerdo, Wrigth. Ahora eres oficialmente su nuevo protector así que te pregunto algo."

"¿Su nuevo protector? Sé que actúa como una niña la mayor parte del tiempo pero ella aun es una adulta. Actúas como si ella necesitara un guarura armado o algo así." _(Pero bueno, después de los casos de asesinatos, un secuestro y… lo que fuera que fuera eso, ella solo…)_

Diego recibió más café. "Aun no lo entiendes, ¿no es así, Wright? Ahora que Misty Fey ha fallecido, ella es la nueva maestra de Kurain. No creo que necesite contarte los tratos privados detrás de esa aldea."

_(Morgan Fey)_ "Muy Bien, tienes un punto. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?"

Poniendo su café a un lado, Diego entrelazo sus dedos para mostrar cuan serio el estaba. "¿Simplemente, que es ella para ti?"

_(¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?)_ "Ella es mi amiga," Él dijo de una forma más enigmática de lo que espera. _(Probablemente debí haber dicho. "Mejor amiga." Ciertamente la encuentro más tolerable que Larry y es más divertido salir con ella que con Edgeworth.)_

"¿Te preocupas por ella?"

"Claro que si, ella…"

"Si dices 'como mi hermana' Voy a atravesar este cristal."

_(Quizá no debimos dejarlo a solas con Pearls…) _"Pero ella _es_ como mi familia, Sr. Armando, la mejor familia que nunca tuve. Dios sabe que mis padre y yo no nos hemos llevado muy bien desde que decidí estudiar leyes." Phoenix busco dentro de sus bolsillos y saco su magatama. "Dios, si hasta soy un Fey honorario para ese punto."

Diego solo sonrió. "Entonces parece que ella ya se decidió. Eso nos deja solo contigo."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

La puerta en el cuarto de Diego se abrió de nuevo, presentando al mismo guardia de antes. "Lo siento, Sr. Wrigth, pero se la acabo le tiempo. Vamos, Sr. Armando."

Diego se termino su café y se puso de pie a su propio ritmo. "Recuerda esto, Wrigth. Termos solo pueden mantener tu café caliente por algo de tiempo. Tarde o temprano tendrás que tomarlo o tirarlo." Acabando con su tópico, él se volteo y se encamino afuera del cuarto al lado del guardia.

Phoenix se quedo mirando en blanco a un cuarto de visitas vacio. "Voy a estar pensando en esa por toda la noche," Él dijo para nadie


	3. San Valentin

14 de febrero, 5:55pm

Departamentos Corvine

Tercer piso

"¿Cómo es que Maggey puede costearse este lugar? ¿Qué no tiene ella problemas manteniendo un solo trabajo?" Maya pregunto distraída, mirando por todo el corredor mientras ella y Phoenix se dirigían al departamento de Maggey Byrde. El edificio no era anda del otro mundo, pero era una mejor vista a lo que Maya estaba acostumbrada.

"Quizá los cuartos vivientes es el único lugar donde la Srta. Fortuna puede tomar un respiro," Phoenix respondió encogido de hombros. "Sera mejor no decir cosas como esa en frente de ella. Fue muy bueno de ella y de Gumshoe invitarnos."

"Por dios Nick, ya lo sé. Tu eres el que mete sus narices en los asuntos de otras personas, sabes."

_(Si, no es como si fuera mi trabajo o algo así.)_ "304, aquí vamos." Phoenix se detuvo en frente de la puerta de Maggey y agarro a Maya, evitando que se pusiera a divagara aun más, mientras paseaba dentro de su pequeño mundo. Una vez que ella se había detenido por completo él toco la puerta.

Unas voces amortiguadas salieron de adentro seguido de un choque y un grito amortiguado. La puerta se abrió para revelar a Maggey con una sonrisa forzada en su cara. Ella ladeo sus lentes de vuelta en su posición.

"Phoenix, Maya, que bueno verlos," Ella los saludo. "Pasen, pasen." Ella se aparto del marco y se tallo su mejilla.

"¿Está bien?" Pregunto Phoenix mientras Maya se movió rápidamente de él con dos regalos en sus brazos.

"Estoy bien, señor" Maggey insistió, "Solo me tropecé con la mesa, pasa todo el tiempo."

Maya dejo las cajas en la mesa y se fijo en seco como si ella pudiera ver algo que nadie más puede. "¿Qué huele tan bien?" Ella casi lo demando.

"Eso sería mi regalo de san Valentín" Maggey admitió sonrojada.

"¡Espero que tengas hambre, amigo!" Grito Gumshoe, sacando su cabeza fuera de la cocina.

"No creo que te decepciones," Comento Phoenix, ajustando los regalos que Maya dejo caer para que estuvieran acomodados y hacia arriba.

"Él ha tenido unos tiempos difíciles últimamente," Maggey explico silenciosamente. "Pero él insistió en cocinarnos algo bueno para nosotros; para mí. Él es tan dulce."

"¿Él puede cocinar?" Maya pregunto. "Pensé que solo vivía de fideos instantáneos."

Maggey suspiro. "Usualmente, pero él insistió. No pude decirle que no… y _si_ que huele bien. ¿Pero no puede ser peor que el Trés Bien, verdad?" Ella le hiso una señal hacia el sofá y todos tomaron asiento.

"Ni siquiera Maya podría digerir eso," Phoenix agrego. Él miro a la mujer r en cuestión. "¿Y cuántos estómagos llevas? ¿Seis?"

Maya inflo sus mejillas como siempre lo hace cuando se molesta. "No eres una cita muy educada, Nick."

"Ah, ¿Ahora es una cita? Le voy a hacer saber a Pearls."

"¡No te atreverías!"

Phoenix y Maggey se rieron.

"Hey, ¿No me estoy perdiendo de la diversión, verdad?" Pregunto Gumshoe, metiéndose a la sala. Aun adentro él tenía su gabardina verde de siempre, pero ahora tenía un mandil con volantes. Debía de ser de Maggey. Al menos, Phoenix _esperaba_ que fuera de Maggey.

"Claro que no," Respondió Maggey. "Solo nos estábamos acomodando."

El inspector estiro una mano para apretar la de Phoenix y tallarle la cabeza a Maya. "¿Cómo les va? Tengo que admitir estoy sorprendido de que aceptaran mi invitación, con eso de que ustedes tratan de evitar que todos piensen que están saliendo y todo eso."

"Aun podemos salir juntos. No hay nada raro acerca de eso," Phoenix insistió.

"Y siempre pasamos San Valentín juntos," Maya agrego. "Aunque usualmente es con Pearly que con amigos. Me estaba preguntando si Nick tenía otros amigos."

_(Yo tampoco te veo salir de la oficina para ir a una cita, Maya)_

"¿No dejaron a Pearl sola, verdad?" Gumshoe pregunto.

"Ella ya está en Kurain," Phoenix explico. "Ella me escucho ablando de la invitación de usted y Maggey e insistió que el mejor regalo para ella seria que finalmente fuéramos en una 'cita'" Él miro hacia arriba. Y en eso un temporizador empezó a sonar en la cocina.

"¡Oop, la cena!" Exclamo Gumshoe. "Me disculpan, amigos."

"¡Yo le ayudo con las cosas, señor!" Dijo Maggey, siguiéndole por detrás.

Maya se inclino hacia Phoenix, prácticamente jalándole la cabeza para que pudiera alcanzarle y susurrarle. "¿Están saliendo y ella aun le sigue llamando señor? ¿Eso no da un poco de miedo?"

"Si," Phoenix respondió con claridad.

Maya se rio disimuladamente y se acomodo en su posición anterior. Sus ojos cayeron en una caja de regalo y un sobre que tenía su nombre. Era algo pequeño pero eso lo hacía más tentador. Mia una vez dijo que un paquete pequeño significa que el amor estaba condensado con más fuerza. Era un estúpido dicho de su hermana que siempre tocaba con burla, pero era otra pieza de su hermana que ella mantenía con ella.

"No hasta después de la cena," Phoenix le recordó con un tono burlón en su voz. Él evidentemente había visto donde era que su vista estaba dirigida. Eso o él sabe exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando.

"Hmph. De todas formas, la cena ha de ser mejor que cualquier cosa que esta allí adentro."

Phoenix alzo una ceja. "Eso es lo que dices ahora…"

_(¡Ah, sabe como llegarme!)_Maya maldijo para sí misma. _(Lo está haciendo a propósito. ¡No puedo dejar que le funcione! Ah… ¡Cambia de tema!)_ "Es una pena que el Sr. Edgeworth se regresara a Inglaterra. A puesto que le hubiera gustado venir."

Phoenix se rio entre dientes. "Si, ¿Pero con quien vendría? ¿Franziska?"

Maya empezó a espurriar en un intento para mantener su boca cerrada por la risa. Ella choco su mano contra su boca pero solo logro escupir en su mano. Mientras Gumshoe y Maggey empezaron a traer a la comida al comedor, ella se limpio la mano en el traje de Phoenix y se puso de pie, esperando con ansia cualquier cosa que olía tan bien.

Phoenix gruño a la recientemente adquirida humedad en el bolsillo de su traje pero se puso de pie también. Él siguió a Maya hacia el comedor y se sentó junto a ella. _(Hora de la verdad, Phoenix. Gumshoe siempre es el blanco de las bromas de todos y no importa que tan duro lo intente siempre termina regándola de una o de otra forma. Aun así, mínimo pretende que te gusta… lo que sea que sea esto.)_

"Es una vieja receta familiar," Gumshoe empezó, retirando la tapa de la cacerola metálica en medio de la mesa. "No he intentado hacerla antes, pero siempre me dijeron lo fácil que era." Después de esa rápida introducción, el inspector tomo un cucharon y empezó a servir de lo que parecía arroz y cachos de salsa en unos platos. "¡La mundialmente famosa Jambalaya de la familia Gumshoe!"El anuncio felizmente.

"¿Mundialmente famosa?" Maggey se rio. Ella tomo un poco y lo deslizo entre sus labios. Después de unas mordidas sus ojos se agrandaron. Ella encajo su tenedor en la pila como si en el fondo hubiera un tesoro, llevando una gran porción a su boca antes de que ella siquiera se tragara su primer bocado. Ella murmuro algo sobre su comida que se podría interpretar ya sea como "Esto es fantástico." O "Presto estas tico."

Phoenix y Maya arrancaron la mirada de la riqueza con la que Maggey se estaba llenando para mirarse el uno al otro. Silenciosamente acordaron darle una probada. Pronto ellos también estuvieron engullendo el Jambalaya a una increíble velocidad.

"Mundialmente famosa," Gumshoe declaro con orgullo.

"¡Lo podría ser!" Proclamo Maya con la boca llena, Deteniéndose lo suficiente para tragar. "Si ser inspector no le funciona usted podría ser cocinero, amigo."

Gumshoe sonrió tímidamente y se rasco la nuca. Él estaba desacostumbrado a las felicitaciones y no estaba seguro de cómo manejarlas, aparte de empezar a comer igual que sus amigos. ÉL tenía que admitir, esto era algo que si hiso bien.

* * *

Después de la cena, un Phoenix lleno y una moderadamente saciada Maya estaban recargados en el sofá con Maggey y Gumshoe del lado opuesto en unos reclinables con la mesita en medio de las dos parejas. Phoenix giro la cabeza para mirar a su asistenta. Ella se tallaba la barriga con felicidad como si estuviera embarazada. _(Si, embarazada con deliciosos bebes de salsa.)_ Él hiso una pausa mental. _(Genial, la lógica de Maya es contagiosa.)_

"Bueno, ya tuve mi regalo, y fue encantador," Dijo Maggey. "Creo que ustedes deberían abrir los suyos." Sonriendo, ella le paso a Gumshoe un sobre pequeño, delgado, rojo brillante. Estaba cerrado con un listón rojo que hacia juego, enrollado como un moño. "¡Abra el mío primero!"

Las manos masivas de Gumshoe encogieron el paquete, pero lo sujetaba con benevolencia, como si fuera su propio hijo. Cuidadosamente desasiendo el listón, él lo abrió y deslizo el contenido en sus manos. Adentro había una llave. Él la alzo para examinarla más de cerca.

"¿Encontraste la llave de mi casa?" Él pregunto. "¡Eso es genial, amiga!"

"No, no realmente…" Maggey respondió. "Pero en cierta manera, si." Viendo la mirada curiosa del inspector ella exhalo con agudamente y sujeto sus manos en su regazo. "Es la llave de mi apartamento .Me preguntaba, ya sabe, ¿si le gustaría…?, señor, ¿Si le gustaría… mudarse aquí?"

La cara de Gumshoe se ilumino como Las Vegas strip. Él aplasto a la pequeña mujer un enorme abrazo. Los brazos de ella tímidamente envolvieron todo lo que pudieron del hombre mientras aun podían responder. Eventualmente él la soltó, permitiéndole respirara, y tenazmente respondió. "¡Me encantaría! Esto es, wau, yo solo… ah, uh, los demás." Él se voltio a sus acompañantes, con la cara roja y con sus manos entorpecidas. "Ustedes también debería abrir sus regalos también, yo no quería, digo, wau."

Maya estaba sonriendo como una tonta, como el eufórico inspector del otro lado. _(Si un paquete de ese tamaño lo hiso tan feliz, ¿me pregunto qué fue lo que Nick puso en el mío? Espero que no sea nada patético, él está haciendo que me emocione tanto con eso. Muy bien, también hago eso, pero aun puedo culparlo.)_ Un brazo con traje azul que estaba tomando un paquete hizo que ella se despertara de su monologo interno.

"¿Hey, que paso con las damas primero Nick?" Maya demando.

"Maggey _ya_ abrió su regalo, "Phoenix rebuto con una sonrisa aduladora. Él cuidadosamente pelo el papel de su regalo. El envoltorio parecía que lo pusieron con prisa estaba desnivelado. _(Hmmm, en ese aspecto es como lo haría Maya.)_ Se apretó un poco con su agarre, como si estuviera hueco. _(Se siente como una caja de DVD. Maya, te vas a enterar si esto es una antología del samurái de acero…)_ No lo era. Era una película que Phoenix nunca había visto pero se sentía un tanto familiar. "La fragancia del oscuro café," Él leyó en voz alta.

"Recuerdo cuanto querías ver la película que estaba en el poster que mi hermanita dejo pero no te sabias en nombre. Bueno, investigue un poco y…" Maya lanzo sus manos a la caja del DVD haciendo una pose de Vanna White.

_(Wau, ¿ella de verdad recuerda eso? Tengo que darle algo de crédito.)_ "Oh, Maya, esto es genial. Sí que me voy a buscar tiempo para ver esto… Si acaso puedo sacarte de la tele." Ya dejándose de bromas, Phoenix puso un brazo alrededor de su asistenta para darle un apretón y gracias. "Muy bien, has sido muy paciente. Él agarro el pequeño regalo de Maya y lo puso en sus igualmente pequeñas manos.

"_Demasiado_ paciente," La médium le corrigió, y ella empezó a destrozar el envoltorio cuando Phoenix la detuvo.

"Ah ah ah, primero la tarjeta," Él la escarmentó.

"¡Nick, lo estás haciendo a propósito!"

El abogado sonrió y asentó con la cabeza, pasándole a Maya su sobre. Con el ceño fruncido en señal de burla, Maya lo abrió y saco una tarjeta. En frente había una vaca parada en sus patas traseras que llevaba un mandil y estaba cocinando una hamburguesa en una parilla. Cuando ella lo abrió, decía. "Tu compañía me condimenta." Maya se avergonzó por la broma, pero de todas formas no podía evitar apreciarla. _(Nick me conoce demasiado bien.)_

Ya con todas las formalidades de lado, Maya quito el envoltorio para encontrar una caja de joyería. Ella se detuvo para abrirla, sorprendida, pero siguió adelante después de una pausa. _(Bueno, al menos no está de rodillas… no tengo idea de cómo manejaría eso, en especial considerando que estamos en el tercer piso…) _Allí dentro ella se encontró con un medallón. Lo saco para inspeccionarlo con más detalle, ella noto que tenía una hamburguesa gravada que era sorprendentemente bastante elegante y estilizada. _(Si, definitivamente me conoce demasiado bien.)_

"Ábrelo," Phoenix le instruyo. Dentro del medallón había dos fotos. En la izquierda estaba Pearl. En la derecha estaba Phoenix. "Maya, me hiciste sentir como parte de tu familia, nos enfrentamos ha varios obstáculos, cosas bizarras, coincidencias y malvadas argucias, pero superamos todo eso juntos. Yo pensé que solo debería enseñarte que tan apreciativo estoy por eso."

Maya sintió un bulto en su estomago y se mordió el labio en un inútil intento para que dejara de agitarse. Con una mano temblante ella cerró el pendiente y lo sujeto firmemente. "¡Oh, Nick!" Ella grito y se aventó hacia él para abrazarlo.

Sonriendo triunfantemente, Phoenix le regreso el abrazo. Por el rabillo del ojo él noto a Maggey y Gumshoe, dándose cuneta que se había olvidado que estaban allí. Volteando su cabeza para ver encima de la médium que estaba hurgando en su hombro él vio a Gumshoe alzándole el pulgar. Movió su boca de forma que parecía decir "¡Bien hecho, amigo!" Phoenix cariñosamente agito la cabeza y dejo ir a Maya para que ella se pudiera sentar. Tallándose un ojo con su dedo índice, ella se puso el medallón alrededor de su cuello, dejándolo descansar en su magatama. Incluso después de eso, ella seguía apretándolo con su mano como si se fuera a escapar si lo soltaba.

* * *

14 de febrero, 7:56pm

Bufete Wright & Co.

"Esa fue una tarde entretenida," Comento Phoenix, abriendo la puerta de la oficina y metiéndose.

"Seguro que lo fue," Maya estuvo de acuerdo mientras ella dio un salto hacia adentro y se desplomaba en el sofá. Ella suspiro de alivio y se hundió en sofá con sus brazos abiertos.

Phoenix se rio entre dientes mientras colgaba su gabardina y cerraba la puerta de la oficina. "¿Cómo es que una bola de energía como tu puede estar cansada ahora? Apenas son las ocho."

"Nah, es sol que estoy feliz de estar en casa."

_(¿Casa, huh? ¿Qué acaso Kurain no es técnicamente tu casa?)_

"Digo, ¿puedo quedarme aquí esta noche, verdad?" Pregunto Maya.

"¿Sabes que no tienes que preguntar, verdad?"

Maya tallo su nuevo medallón entre su pulgar y su dedo índice. "Creo que tientes razón." Ella miro su medallón te como lo ha estado haciendo el resto de la noche. "Nick, he querido preguntarte. ¿Dónde conseguiste un medallón con una hamburguesa grabada?"

Phoenix sonrió y tomo asiento a la derecha de Maya. "Pedí que me lo grabaran. Debiste ver la cara del tipo al que se lo pedí."

Maya se rio, imaginado a Phoenix con una sonrisa tonta tratando de explicara el significado del símbolo a un joyero anciano. "¿Pero como pagaste por esto? Perdón, no debí…"

"Relájate, ahorita tengo reservas. Después de hacerme con un nombre después de de defender a un dudosamente rico Ron DeLite y un par de actores que si pagan sus honorarios, no tendremos que preocuparnos por hervir y comer nuestros zapatos en un buen tiempo." _(Aunque, Engarde se vio forzado a pagar lo suyo, pero mejor no lo menciono.)_

"Qué bueno, porque eso hubiera sido de tragar," Dijo Maya, Empujando sus pies para tirar sus sandalias.

"Espero que también lo sea esa hamburguesa," Agrego Phoenix, apuntando al medallón. "Con algo de suerte va a durar más que todas las que te he comprado."

Maya sonrió. "¿Cómo un bobo como tu puede seguir siendo tan dulce?" Ella pregunto. Antes de que ella se pudiera detener así misma ella se inclino y le picoteo la mejilla a Phoenix. Una vez se dieron cuenta de lo que paso, la pareja se sonrojo.

El silencio solo se pondría mas incomodo. Phoenix no se comportaba incomodo con Maya; no era así como se comportaban. Y él no iba a comportase así ahora. "Entonces cuando indudablemente Pearls pregunto si ya nos besamos, ¿_ahora_ qué le vamos a decir?"

Maya titubeo con su medallón como si fuera su nueva piedra de la preocupación. "Bueno, siempre y cuando no me regreses el beso aun puedo técnicamente decirle que 'no'."

"Sabía que los juicios serian una mala influencia para ti."

Satisfecha de que Phoenix no estaba mortificado y de que ella no hiso el ridículo, ella se hundió en el sofá con otro gran suspiro, este ahora a menos relajado. "¿Querré volver mañana?"

"¿Tienes otra opción?"

"No," Maya gruño. "Digo, voy a ser la nueva maestra. Es un gran honor, voy a obtener todo este poder y con Kurain de vuelta en los medios puede que me vuelva en la persona mas importante desde… desde antes que mi madre."

"¿Pero?"

"_Pero_ a ser horrible en ello. Pearly es mejor para canalizar que yo, sin mencionar que es mas responsable." Maya se inclino hacia adelante. "Quizá si mi tía no me hubiera tratado de matar hubiera aceptado con sus planes."

"No digas eso."

"Hmph, ya sé. Todo esto apesta."

"No, digo que yo también me sentí así. Yo considere rendirme en mis practicas."

"¿Qué? ¡Nick, _no_ puedes dejar de ser un abogado! No te dejare."

"Y es por eso que no lo hice."

Maya torció la cabeza. "¿Huh?"

"Cuando Mia fue asesinada sentí que perdí todas mis oportunidades para ser un éxito. Solo era su inepto aprendiz. _Ella_ era la lista. _Ella_ fue la que me levanto y volteo todas las cosas cuando yo estaba perdido… Entonces conocí a su hermana la cual se hiso con el titulo de mi asistente y nunca me dejo dar por vencido."

Maya miro hacia el silenciosamente, aun sujetando su medallón como un ancla.

"Estoy seguro que la nueva maestra del viejo y apartado Kurain necesita ayuda legal moderna," Phoenix continuo. "¿Qué dices, Maya la mística? ¿Dejarías que yo sea _tu_ asistente?"

_(Una vez le dije que tendría que crecer por mi misma,)_ Maya Pensó. _(¿Qué no me escucho? O si me escucho y cree que esto es lo más lejos que he llegado. No, eso es estúpido. Él solo quiere ayudarme. Él es Nick. Él siempre quiere ayudarme… Y siempre lo hace.)_ Ella miro complacida al espacio mientras la propuesta de Phoenix se hundía, él le estaba dando un salvavidas. Ella se deslizo de la parte de atrás del sofá de una posición sentada y aterrizo su cabeza en el hombro de Phoenix. "¿Tan si quiera sabes la primera cosa acerca de la ley en Kurain?"

"En lo absoluto," Phoenix le respondió.

"Pero aun no puedo pensar en nadie mejor para el trabajo," Maya le concedió. Entonces ella le frunció el ceño al suelo. "Aunque, aun no puedes venir conmigo mañana. Todas las preparaciones, las ceremonias preliminares, esos son solo para los sabios y la maestra."

"¿Cuánto va a tardar?"

Maya se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Solo he escuchado historias. ¿Unas semanas? ¿Un mes? Solo sé que puede que me pierda mi cumpleaños." Ella hizo una mueca. "¡Y también es el de las dos decimas!"

Phoenix estiro su brazo y le dio una palmada a Maya en el hombro opuesto. "Está bien; De todas formas es a los veinte que empiezas a envejecer."

"Quizá ahí fue cuando _tu _empezaste."

"Ah empecé bien antes," Phoenix murmuro sarcásticamente. "Pero incluso si te tienes que ir mañana, aun tenemos el resto de la noche." Él sujeto su regalo de san Valentín. "¿Quieres ver una película?"

Maya sonrió nuevamente. "No es la Princesa Rosa, pero servirá."


End file.
